Miraculous tales of QueenBee & FireFox
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: En un mundo en donde el poder de una criatura mágica cae en manos equivocadas, dos héroes han surgido para salvar al mundo de un caos inminente. ¿Cómo es posible que Trixx y Bee hayan despertado antes de Tikki y Plagg?
1. El anciano acupunturista

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **El anciano acupunturista**

.

.

.

Era un día soleado cuando el dueño de un consultorio de acupuntura (y la utilización de energía para sanar el cuerpo) decidió dar por terminada su jornada de trabajo, colocó el cartel que indicaba el local como cerrado y caminó con su bastón hacia una pequeña tienda.

Se había mudado desde China hasta París hacía ya 30 años, había iniciado su trabajo en su propia casa, adaptando un cuarto para sus clientes. Tardó 2 años en ser reconocido y obtener una buena cantidad de clientes, había logrado salir adelante con su mero esfuerzo. Muchos acudían por curiosidad, otros por enfermedad y algunos por recomendación. Para todos era un enigma el por qué de que se mudara a una cultura tan diferente, muchos de sus clientes le cuestionaban sobre su mudanza y él siempre respondía con elocuencia diferentes historias.

— Huí de un emperador que quería utilizar mis poderes para el mal.— Contestó una vez a un joven empresario, este solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que ese ancianito ya empezaba a tener problemas.

Siempre que le preguntaban respondía algo completamente diferente, cosa que sirvió para que los curiosos dejaran de preguntar. Pronto se ganó la aceptación de esa comunidad, todos querían al viejo Fu.

Después de hacer sus compras volvió a su casa, que se encontraba en el consultorio médico, cerró sus puertas y se alistó para hacer la comida.

—Maestro Fu, he sentido el aura de Dussu.— Le comunicó una pequeña tortuga voladora, su kwami.— Creo que por fin ha despertado otro portador.

El maestro Fu le sonrió, por fin sus días de combatir el mal habían terminado, otro portador había sido elegido para continuar su arduo trabajo.

—No entiendo tu preocupación por que alguien me sustituya.— Le comentó mientras preparaba la comida de ambos.— Yo sigo siendo joven.

Wayzz solo negó con la cabeza y flotó hasta su pequeño cuarto, observó sus postales y sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos. El maestro Fu cuando era joven era alguien de temer, extremadamente terco y un justiciero nato. Ganó todas sus batallas y defendió con honor a su pueblo, cuando el emperador se dio cuenta de que podría usarlo para ganar guerras quiso hacerse de él, pero el joven Fu fue más rápido y escapó a otro país. Vagó de pueblo en pueblo, reestableciendo la paz, dejando detrás de él un legado de justicia.

Wayzz suspiró lleno de nostalgia, gracias al maestro Fu en la actualidad había una serie acerca de unas tortugas justicieras.

—Ya está la comida…—Se escuchó de lejos, la pequeña tortuga salió volando. —Esperemos que el nuevo portador sea tan bueno como yo lo fui…

.

-O-

.

Por las calles de París se veía correr a una joven, su largo cabello castaño se mecía con el viento, ella era Lilianne Amilien, joven promesa del mundo de la moda, su proyecto era el más importante y hasta hacía unos días era solo una chica más, pero desde que la pequeña Dussu se presentó ante ella como su Kwami ahora era una heroína de noche, puesto que su trabajo como modista en la más prestigiosa casa de modas le consumía todo su día.

—Lilianne, llegas tarde otra vez. —La reprendió su jefa, Madame Casseau. —Que sea la última.

Liliane suspiró, pues sabía que si seguía así no iba a ser ella la que presentara su línea en la siguiente pasarela. Con todo el porte de una chica de sociedad caminó hasta su oficina, al abrirla divisó la hermosa vista del onceavo piso, se adentró y sacó su agenda, debía revisar qué pendientes tenía.

—Ayer nos fue fantástico. —Dijo su kwami saliendo del bolso. —Hace apenas una semana no podías ni brincar de techo en techo…

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Dussu. —Le dijo apenada sin quitar la vista de su computadora portátil.

—Lástima que yo no te puedo hacer volar. —Comentó el pequeño pavorreal. —Si fuera como Bee, tal vez podrías volar y no tendrías que estar saltando y corriendo de un lado al otro…

Lili lo pensó un momento, ella sabía de la existencia de los otros kwamis ya que Dussu le platicó todo lo que sabía y si había un kwami que le llamara la atención ese era Bee, ya que podía hacer volar a su portador y lanzaba aguijonazos de las palmas de sus manos, tenía más poderes pero aún no los habían descubierto.

—Dussu, querida… Ya aprenderé a moverme con mayor agilidad, no te preocupes. —Le acarició la cabeza con cariño.— Mejor come un chocolate, estos están rellenos…

La pequeña kwami salió volando hasta el plato que tenía Lili en su mesa, lleno de chocolates que le enviaban sus admiradores.

Su tarde transcurrió tranquila, revisó unos cuantos bocetos e hizo algunas pruebas de vestuario, nada fuera de lo normal.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que obtuvo el honor de convertirse en portadora y empezaba a hacerse un poco famosa con su otra identidad, los citadinos la habían nombrado La chica pájaro, un nombre muy original, pensó con sarcasmo. Tal vez era debido a que su arma era un abanico hecho de plumas de pavorreal, este lo podía transformar en filosas armas y tenía un poder especial para que los malvados se volvieran buenos o los hacía entregarse por voluntad propia.

Ese era el que más le gustaba, puesto que después de una pelea donde ella no tenía ventaja, usaba eso como última opción, lanzaba una pluma de pavorreal directo a la cabeza y dependiendo del color predominante era la acción o comportamiento que el remitente debía hacer. Solo una vez le había salido mal, porque llenó de energía negativa dicha pluma y el hombre se volvió un títere a su merced esperando órdenes de ella, fue ahí que supo que no debía tener pensamientos así cuando iba a remediar algo.

Los índices de crímenes descendieron un poco y la ciudad era más segura, pues confiaban en ella.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les guste esta idea nueva y rara.

Si tienen dudas y/o sugerencias estoy para escucharlos y resolverlas.

Psd. Esta historia esta publicada en Wattpad bajo mi nombre, saludos.


	2. Le Paón

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

Capítulo II

 ** _Le Paón_**

 _"El hombre sano no tortura a otros, por lo general es el torturado el que se convierte en torturador"._

 _Karl Gustav Jung_

 _._

.

.

Era un día extremadamente tranquilo en la oficina, así que se dio el lujo de pensar con detenimiento todo. Giró su silla para quedar de frente a la ventana y recordó aquella plática dónde Dussu le explicaba por qué se presentaba con ella.

— _Los humanos están a prueba todo el tiempo…— Le comentó. — Los Dioses que nos crearon buscan a alguien con las características adecuadas para guiar a los demás. Somos 7, cada uno buscando algo especial en algún humano durante años._

— _Pero ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Todos buscan lo mismo o cada uno algo diferente? — Le preguntó curiosa._

— _Todos deben ser de buen corazón… Si te pones a pensarlo, los humanos nacen así: buenos, generosos y llenos de virtudes; pero las acciones dicen más que mil palabras._

— _Yo no hice nada de lo que podría enorgullecerme…_

— _Claro que sí. —La contradijo Dussu. —Te habían dado una beca para ir a . y estar con Gabriel Agreste, el mejor modista de esta era y tú la rechazaste._

— _Pero eso fue porque yo no me quería ir de aquí…_

— _Con eso engañas a los demás, no a mí. Sé que fue para que ese chico que no había visto a su familia en años pudiera reencontrase con ella, fue un gesto muy noble…— Eso no se lo había contado a nadie, su orgullo era demasiado alto como para demostrar ese tipo de debilidad._

 _Dussu tenía razón, ella conocía a su compañero desde que estaba estudiando moda, el chico venía de una familia estadounidense, y desde que empezó sus estudios no la había visto. Lili reconocía el sacrificio del joven por llegar a ser diseñador. Fue cuando se abrió una convocatoria para ser becario de Gabriel Agreste, reconocido en todo el mundo de la moda. Ella había aplicado, también William, el chico americano. La competencia fue reñida, Lili iba descalificando a cada uno de los contrincantes que le ponían. Al final solo eran ellos dos y ella desistió. No dio razones, pero en su corazón sintió que era lo correcto, que la cara de felicidad de William valía el sacrificio…_

También le había hablado sobre los otros miraculous (los artefactos que permitían la transformación) sacó de su bolsa un abanico con forma de cola de pavorreal y lo paseo entre sus dedos, por lo que había dicho la kwami había posibilidad de utilizar otro miraculous a parte del propio, pero no se había intentado antes.

Los miraculous de Tikki y Plagg le recordaban al Ying y Yang, uno crea y el otro destruye, eran como el principio y el fin.

—Algo así como alfa y omega…—Se dijo en voz alta.

La verdad esos no le llamaban la atención, si su atuendo era un poco ridículo, ¿Cómo se vería el del gato? Serían como gatubela y el hombre araña, no gracias, ella estaba muy bien con su traje.

El día fue tan aburrido que se puso a diseñar nueva ropa, pero ahora con temática de gato. Tal vez no debería de pensar tanto en los demás súper héroes, tomó sus bocetos y los guardó en su libreta. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, hacer nada también cansaba, y estiró los brazos. Pensó en las películas de súper héroes que había visto y todos tenían un archienemigo, alguien contra quien combatir y ella no, no era que se quejara de no tenerlo, solo que se le hacía raro que a esas alturas (2 meses de que Dussu se le había presentado) que nadie hubiera salido a tratar de retarla.

En los filmes se podía apreciar que al salir a flote un nuevo justiciero alguien salía a hacerle frente, volvió su vista a la pantalla de su computadora, recargó su barbilla en la mano y siguió pensando. Tal vez la gente creía que ella no era más que una loca justiciera disfrazada de pájaro, sonrió con ese pensamiento, tal vez solo era un sueño, uno muy real porque terminaba adolorida después de patrullar, pero lindo…

—¿Acaso te pago para que no hagas nada? — Se escuchó una voz entre sus pensamientos.

 _¨Demonios…¨_ pensó al volver a la realidad y ver a Madam Casseau frente a ella, había estado tan distraída que no la escuchó entrar.

—¿Y bien? —La presionó un poco más.

—No, Madame. —Contestó. Ella pareció contenta con su respuesta pues pronto se sentó en la silla frente de Lilianne.

—Solo vengo a comunicarte que debes hacer tres cambios nuevos, tanto tú como Emmanuel deberán presentármelos el viernes y lo mejor será puesto en mi próxima pasarela.

Si bien terminó, se paró y salió de la oficina, dejando a Lili pasmada por la noticia. Tenía menos de 72 horas para diseñar 3 conjuntos y hacerlos, debía contratar varias costureras y pagarles tiempo extra…

Pensó en todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber para poder ganar ese honor, tenía que lograrlo. Mientras tanto Emmanuel estaba feliz de la vida celebrando, él estaba seguro de que ganaría, no necesitaba esforzarse para eso, lo tenía resuelto.

Dussu estaba muy preocupada, nunca había visto a su portadora en ese estado, su cabello no estaba arreglado, sus ojos tenían ojeras, estaba irritable y ni que decir de su aspecto, no había salido de su estudio en las últimas 24 horas, tenía a las costureras trabajando casi como esclavas y bebía café como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus prendas quedaron listas, eran perfectas, lo mejor que había creado. Lili estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, les pagó a sus empleadas y dejó todo en su estudio. Puso seguro y salió de la empresa. Al llegar a casa tomo una larga ducha y se relajó, puso su alarma y se acostó a dormir, sería un día muy pesado.

Llegó temprano con café en mano, iba con su mejor traje y el pelo arreglado en un moño elegante, todo debía salir perfecto. Al abrir su oficina se llevó la sorpresa de que ninguna de sus piezas estaba, llamó a seguridad tan rápido como le fue posible pero no respondían.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome…— Dijo alterada.

—¡Lilianne! —Entró una secretaria a prisa. —¡Debes apurarte! Emmanuel cambió la presentación y está dando a conocer sus diseños…

Lili volteó a verla histérica. Salió corriendo de su oficina a la sala de modelaje, al entrar encontró al chico presentando sus diseños.

—¡Esos son MIS diseños! —Gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Él hizo lo que creyó mejor…—Dijo Madame Casseau restándole importancia.

¿Qué acaso ella no era valiosa para esa empresa? ¿Qué no habían peleado porque ella estuviera ahí? Sintió toda la frustración de ver como otro se llevaba el crédito por algo que era suyo. Ver como todo su esfuerzo se lo llevaba Emmanuel, como todos lo felicitaban por la extraordinaria línea la hizo sentir tan impotente.

—No tienes las agallas para pedir lo que mereces… —Empezó Madame con un sermón. —Creí que harías hasta lo imposible por sobresalir…

¿Cómo que ¨creyó¨? ¿Qué no lo había demostrado? Había trabajado tan duro siempre por esa empresa…

—Necesitamos gente con carácter, con visión, dispuestas a todo… inclusive a _robar_ …— Fue en esa parte que ella entendió, no la querían por honesta.

¿De qué servía ser una persona buena? Ella se la pasaba combatiendo contra el mal, hacía todo por las personas y usualmente no pedía nada a cambio. Pero es de humanos querer que te pasen cosas buenas, sobre todo cuando eres alguien bueno.

¿Qué triste que a una persona buena le pasen cosas malas, no? Es como la regla del más/menos, en donde dice: ¨Si a un hombre bueno le pasan cosas buenas que bien; si a un hombre bueno le pasan cosas malas que mal…¨

—No te necesitamos aquí…—Dijo Madame Casseau, dándole un folder. La despidieron. Perdió todo en un día, por ser buena…

Esta que se la llevaba el demonio, tenía que sacar su furia de alguna forma…

—Espero no me tengas resentimiento…— Escuchó detrás de ella, volteó para encontrarse con Emmanuel, si bien el joven le sacaba una cabeza de alto era mucho más débil que ella.

—Tú no eres nada, de no haber sido por mis diseños, tú serías el despedido. —Escupió con furia.

—Pero yo sigo aquí y tú no…—Le sonrió para hacerla enojar aún más.

Lilianne siempre había sido paciente y tolerante, pero en este momento no podía dejarlo pasar.

—No, Lili… no lo hagas…—Le susurró Dussu, preocupada por la gran cantidad de energía negativa que su portadora desprendía.

Lili hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia de su kwami y le soltó un golpe en la cara Emmanuel, quien se cayó al suelo por la fuerza del pequeño puño de la chica.

—Di algo más y te irá peor…— Lo amenazó y sin más caminó hasta su oficina.

Al llegar no sabía qué hacer, estaba triste y furiosa, una muy mala combinación. Comenzó a romper todo hasta que ninguno de sus bocetos pudiera reconocerse, tiró todo e hizo muchos destrozos. Dussu trató inútilmente de calmarla.

¿Qué palabras de aliento podría darle? Ninguna.

Recogió lo poco que quedó en buenas condiciones y salió de la empresa.

Camino a su casa chocó contra una pequeña y solo la hizo llorar aún más. Ya no le importaba, ya no quería nada…

Llegó a su departamento con una nueva mentalidad, entró al baño y sacó unas tijeras. Vio su reflejo, se veía patética con el maquillaje corrido y con el peinado dañado. Soltó su largo cabello y lo cortó, hasta la nuca, ahora tenía el pelo tan corto como un varón.

—Adiós a la Lilianne buena…—Dijo en un susurro. Dussu tenía miedo, su portadora no podía estar dominada por la maldad.

—Lili… calma…—Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Para qué? —Volteó para encarar a su kwami. —¿Qué me ha traído ser una buena persona? ¿Qué puede ofrecerme el lado bueno?

¨Sabes, siempre creí que no había salido a enfrentarme algún villano porque me creían una especie de justiciera aficionada…—Le comentó a Dussu, saliendo del baño y caminando a su habitación. —Pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no han salido a retarme porque yo soy el villano…

Dussu se asustó, ella no podía estar sugiriendo…

—¡Dussu! ¡Transfórmame! —Dijo con su abanico extendido y con un aura maligna, Dussu fue absorbida contra su voluntad y dio paso a un nuevo traje.

Pasó de ser un traje ceñido verde del estilo del hombre araña, con una capa hecha por plumas de pavorreal a un vestido en tonos azules ceñido al cuerpo, abierto de lado de su muslo izquierdo, con terminación en plumas de pavorreal, dejando ver unas botas ajustadas, con un pequeño antifaz de color azul y una pluma adornaba su cabello.

—Nadie podrá detener a _Le Paón_ …

.

.

.

 _Continuará_


	3. La Abeja Reina

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo III**

 **La Abeja Reina**

¨ _Cuando intentes proteger aquello que amas, existirán batallas...¨_

.

.

.

Madame Casseau estaba desesperada, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle que regresara a esa chiquilla, primero muerta. Caminó de un lado a otro de su oficina tratando de averiguar cómo había sido posible que sus diseños terminaran en la competencia, justo a donde esa mocosa había llegado a parar. No podía negarlo, al principio creyó que ella había hecho tal cosa, pero era fácil descartarla porque no tenía las agallas necesarias para hacerlo.

En un arranque de desesperación tiró todo lo que había en su escritorio, en esos momentos esa mocosa los estaba haciendo ricos, cosa que ella necesitaba más que nadie, ya que misteriosamente habían asaltado el banco donde ella tenía todo guardado, justo después de que robaran sus diseños de la nueva temporada.

Aunque a medida que avanzaban los días, varios bancos se vieron afectados con la aparición de la nueva villana, quien se había puesto la tarea de vaciar los bancos de las ciudades vecinas y hasta hacía poco se le vio en Paris.

Chloé estaba algo nerviosa, puesto que su padre era el más rico de ahí y lo más seguro era que esa tipeja se le ocurriera quitarles el dinero que tenían, pero no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran preocupada, claro que no. Ella era Chloé Bourgeois, la mejor en todo y la dueña de todo, siempre debía estar calmada y aparentando seguridad, nunca la deben ver preocupada. Por otro lado estaba Sabrina, su mejor amiga, quien se moría de miedo, puesto que Le Paón había hecho una demostración de que podía manipular a la gente y su padre era policía… ¿Qué pasaría si lo hechizaba o lo que fuera que hacía? Su padre estaba en peligro constante y no podía disimularlo.

—Tranquilízate. —Le ordenó Chloé. —Otra vez estas temblando, ya te dije que siendo guardia personal de mi papá no le pasará nada.

Sabrina respiró hondo, por milésima vez, y le sonrió.

—Tú siempre tienes la razón, Chloé. —La aduló, como de costumbre, mientras pensaba en que su padre no correría mucho peligro.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Chloé estaba preocupada por la vida del padre de su mejor amiga, no por nada le había suplicado a su propio padre, el alcalde, de que aceptara a Roger como uno más de sus escoltas y así mantenerlo alejado de todo. Obvio no iba a admitir eso, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Por otro lado, Lilianne se la estaba pasando de maravilla, había conocido el placer de ser poderosa y manipuladora, amaba a su alter-ego, era alguien de temer y ahora, muy rica. Sonrió al ver su nueva oficina que era mucho más grande que la anterior.

—Lili, tenemos un encargo del jefe Joseph…—Entró su asistente. —Quiere que hagas un diseño con temática egipcia para el desfile del próximo fin de semana.

La chica de cabello corto tomó nota de lo que se le pedía y le sonrió a Angelic, esta última salió de la oficina y siguió con su trabajo.

—Esto es demasiado fácil…—Dijo Lili aburrida. —Yo sé de algo que es más divertido…

—No lo hagas, Lilianne…—Le suplicó Dussu, quien no encontraba la manera de que dejara de robar y hacerle daño a las personas.

—Eso no te incumbe, que seas mi Kwami no significa que puedas darme órdenes, ya descubrí que me puedo transformar aunque tu estés en contra…

—Sabes que yo no quise engañarte. —Dijo desanimada.

—Eso no lo puedo saber, con eso de que quieres que sea buena y cosas así. — Confesó fastidiada. —En fin, vamos allá. ¡Dussu, transfórmame!

Sin duda la mejor forma de calmar los nervios de su amiga era ir de compras. Pasear de tienda en tienda, que las trataran como reinas y sentirse obviamente superior a cualquier otra persona. Mientras se probaban los hermosos vestidos de una casa de diseños se encontraron de frente con ella.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí…— Se escuchó la fuerte voz de una chica que, claramente, estaba enojada. Chloé desde el vestidor se puso de nuevo su ropa usual, Sabrina, en cambio, se dejó puesto aquel vestido que le había fascinado y salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba, así se lo contaría a Chloé mas tarde.

Lili, ya con su trasformación, había entrado a la casa de modas solo para encontrar que su hermoso diseño aún se vendía y con el nombre de otro.

Cuando volteó por inercia, al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella, se encontró con una linda chica pelirroja de cabello corto, que precisamente estaba usando su diseño. Por un momento sonrió, ella lo había diseñado justo para alguien como ese niña, porque ese vestido resaltaría el color de su cabello y las pecas naturales, dándole un aura de inocencia y elegancia, pero luego recordó eso que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Dime, chica, quién es el diseñador de ese vestido?

Sabrina la miró de pies a cabeza, sabía que frente a ella está la famosa villana y no parecía contenta, asustada se sintió muy pequeña y sabía que eso le iba a costar caro, así que contestó a su pregunta en un inaudible susurro.

—Emmanuel…—Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía sofocada, mareada y con mucho miedo, ella nunca había sido fuerte, ella siempre estaba con Chloé, porque la defendía y justo ahora estaba cara a cara con una super villana.

—Respuesta equivocada. —Contestó Lili, quien recientemente había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento.

Sabrina esperó que la golpease tan fuerte que no pudiera quitarse la marca nunca, pero en lugar de eso, sintió como fue tacleada hacia su lado derecho.

—¡Corre! —En su oído, se escuchó la clara y fuerte voz de Chloé, quien se había arriesgado para ponerla a salvo. Sabrina sabía que ella siempre tenía la razón y si le estaba pidiendo eso era porque tenía que hacerlo. —¡Corre y escóndete!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió por la puerta lateral y se escondió en un callejón, implorando al cielo que no la encontraran.

Lili estaba enfurecida, esa chiquilla rubia había hecho que la pelirroja escapase y ahora debía buscarla para arrancarle el vestido y destrozarlo. No podía dejar que ese bueno para nada se quedara con el crédito de su hermosa creación.

Por otro lado, Chloé estaba tirada en el piso, viendo cómo sus manos temblaban. Lentamente sintió una pequeña lágrima recorrerle la mejilla. ¿Era acaso que ella estaba llorando? Con su mano izquierda se tocó el pecho y sintió lo acelerado de su corazón, había tenido mucho miedo. Miedo de que algo le pasara a Sabrina, miedo de _ver_ cómo era que esa tipa le hacía algo a su mejor amiga, miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Chloé sabía que Sabrina confiaba en ella y al ver que se quedaba como estatua lo único que se le ocurrió fue el aventarse contra ella para que saliera del shock y decirle que corriera.

Se sentía mal, sí, pero debía ir a proteger a Sabrina.

—Yo puedo ayudarte…—Escuchó una pequeña voz a su lado. —Si realmente quieres salvar a tu amiga y defender a todos…

Debía salvar a Sabrina y si podía, también a todos. Volteó y se encontró con una abeja o algo muy parecido a una abeja.

—Luego me lo explicas con más detalle, solo dime qué debo hacer ahora. —Le ordenó Chloé. Bee, que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos solo bufó, luego le enseñaría a tener mas modales.

—Te daré el poder de volar, tendrás fuerza y tu arma será un báculo, pero para eso… debes usar esta peineta.

Después de asimilar todo, no tardó en ponerse la peineta.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Solo debes decir: Bee, que es mi nombre, transfórmame. Y listo.

Chloé se fijó que no hubiera nadie viéndola, con su mano al frente en forma de puño dijo:

—¡Bee, transfórmame! — Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa embriagadora sensación de tranquilidad.

Cuando los abrió corrió a verse al espejo más cerca, su traje de súper heroína era ceñido al cuerpo de color amarillo con detalles negros, lo más parecidos a una abeja y un antifaz negro le cubría el rostro, a un costado tenía una pequeña bolsita.

—¿Qué será esto? —Al quitársela, la bolsita se expandía y formaba un báculo, del tipo que una reina tendría.

Le Paón continuaba buscando a Sabrina, quien no podía haber ido muy lejos.

El enfrentamiento entre las dos destinadas, estaba por ocurrir.


	4. Trixx

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Trixx**

¨ _Las personas se vuelven realmente fuertes y valientes cuando tienen a alguien a quien proteger_

 _Anónimo_

.

.

.

Creía que sería un día tranquilo, uno donde él pudiera estar en el parque y simplemente dibujar todo lo que viera. Nathaniel era un artista amateur, quien aún no encontraba una musa a la cual atribuirle sus obras de arte. El día para él había empezado muy bien, cumplió con todas sus obligaciones y como recompensa había salido a un parque cercano para dibujar cosas simples como florecillas, mariposas, catarinas y uno que otro infante.

De camino a reabastecerse de útiles vio a Chloé y a Sabrina caminar por la otra acera, con su típico porte de ¨soy mejor que tú¨, prefirió quedarse de su lado y dejar la idea de ir por sus herramientas, no quería que le hicieran burla, como siempre lo hacían, por ir a esa tienda. Nath siguió su camino y llegó a una plaza, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio pasar a sus dos compañeras cuando una pequeña mancha rojiza pasó corriendo, volteó para encontrarse a Sabrina metiéndose a un callejón y detrás de ella iba la súper villana que tenía aterrorizados a los citadinos.

Sintió un miedo horrible y se puso peor al darse cuenta que el objetivo era su compañera, quien a pesar de no agradarle, no le deseaba que le pasara algo malo. Volteó hacia todos lados, la gente empezó a ponerse histérica, nadie quería estar cerca de Le Paón. El tránsito vehicular se atascó, la gente pasaba corriendo sin si quiera fijarse si venía o no un carro, pero uno de los automovilistas se impacientó tanto que comenzó a manejar sin importarle si había o no alguien atravesado. Nath observó con horror el panorama histérico en que se había sumido la ciudad, necesitaba hacer algo…

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Se preguntó con impaciencia.

Todo era un caos. Trató de acercarse a ayudar pero era empujado por la multitud que corría asustada. Entre todos ellos vio a Sabrina, que estaba saliendo de su escondite y se mezclaba con la multitud para poder refugiarse en un lugar mejor, Nath volteó rápidamente a un edificio cercano, donde se encontraba Le Paón, pudo notar que había dado con Sabrina y vio claramente como aquella chica se lanzaba en picada para lastimar a su compañera. Sin pensarlo bien corrió hacia Sabrina y la jaló de un brazo, quitándola del medio y evitando así que sufriera un ataque seguro.

Nathaniel se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, la ayudó a levantarse y rápidamente la llevó a un lugar seguro.

—Quédate aquí…—Le sugirió Nath. Sabrina, muda del miedo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Na…thaniel…—Susurró la pelirroja tratando de llamar la atención del chico, pero él ya se había alejado.—Gracias…

Nathaniel corrió en contra de la multitud.

¿Dónde estaba Chloé? ¿Por qué no estaba con Sabrina?

A lo lejos divisó una pelea en uno de los techos. Una larga melena dorada se movía al compás del viento.

El joven artista siguió su camino, debía encontrar a su otra compañera, no podía distraerse con ese cabello rubio digno de una Diosa griega… Sacudió su cabeza mientras corría, debía quitar esos pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando divisó a un pequeño perdido entre la multitud, llorando de desesperación, si no hacía algo lo iban a atropellar. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, siendo un escudo humano y recibiendo todos los golpes por el niño. Nathaniel pegó más al pequeño, temiendo que fuera a ser golpeado por la gente que pasaba. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo cargó, caminó con él unos metros hasta que la madre del infante pareció frente a él, dándole las gracias por haberlo cuidado, el pelirrojo se sonrojó por los halagos y los agradeció tiernamente.

—¿Dónde estás Chloé? — Se preguntó Nath, aun buscándola.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla.—Le contestó una vocecita.

Extrañado volteó con la esperanza de encontrarse con una niña no mayor a 5 años, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie detrás de él.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

—No, aquí estoy.—Le contestó nuevamente la voz.

Nath la ignoró y entró a una tienda con la esperanza de que su compañera rubia estuviera refugiada ahí, pero estaba desértica.

—¿Ya me harás caso?—Le preguntó la voz.

—Eres producto de mi imaginación, eres producto de mi imaginación…—Contestó él, comenzaba a darle miedo, lo más probable era que si estaba loco.

Cansada de andar detrás del pelirrojo, la pequeña zorro se presentó ante él, justo enfrente de su cara. Sonriendo triunfal, la kwami lo saludó con una patita. La cara de Nathaniel era todo un poema y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había gritado, se alejó de la ¨cosa flotante¨ sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Estoy loco, me mandarán a un manicomio y nunca podré ser un artista reconocido…—Comenzó a balbucear con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

Trixx rodó los ojos y puso su patita en su cara, gesto que dice por todos lados: ¨¿Es en serio?¨

—Me llamo Trixx y no, no estás loco.—Dijo molesta.—¡Haz sido elegido para ser un nuevo súper héroe! —Le dijo contenta. —Yo soy un Kwami creado por un Dios para elegir a un humano…

Mientras Trixx daba su explicación totalmente contenta, Nath no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la rodeó, pasó su mano por encima de ella para ver si no era alguna clase de títere y al final aceptó que estaba mal de la cabeza y que todo era realmente un sueño muy loco donde en cualquier momento se iba a despertar. La duda mas grande que tenía era: ¿Dónde se había quedado dormido? ¿En la plaza o el parque? ¿Y por qué Chloé era la damisela en peligro? Solo esperaba que no le hubieran robado sus cosas.

—… Y así fue como yo te elegí para que seas el portador del zorro.—Terminó de contar la historia y sus motivos con la esperanza de que Nathaniel creyera en ella.

—Bueno…—Aun cuando estaba seguro que era un sueño, no se sentía confiado para tener una responsabilidad tan grande. —¿Y estas segura de que soy yo el elegido? Digo, hay tipos más grandes y fuertes que yo…

A Trixx casi le da un paro al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Qué no le había dicho ya que lo había elegido por su corazón puro y alma noble? ¿La había ignorado por completo? Se lanzó contra él y le dio lo más parecido a un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que fue en la frente, con su patita.

—¡No escuchaste la explicación! — Molesta, volvió a la posición donde estaba antes de ¨golpearlo¨.

—Si lo hice, solo que sigo pensando en que hay mejores personas que yo…

—¿Estas poniendo en duda mi juicio, Nathaniel? —Contestó aún más molesta. Nathaniel se puso nervioso.

—No, yo sería incapaz…—Trixx lo fulminó con la mirada y al final solo movió su cabecita.

—Ponte esto.—Le dio una pulsera con dije de cola de zorro. Nath obedeció y lo colocó en su mano izquierda.

—Y ¿ahora qué?—Preguntó desconfiado.

—Antes que nada, al momento que te transformes, adquirirás habilidades que antes no tenías, como: agilidad, velocidad, resistencia, podrás saltar de techo en techo y tu arma será un frisbee, que puede ser usado como escudo o lanzarlo como arma de largo alcance…

—Entendido…— _¨Realmente_ _no_ _entendí_ _nada…¨_ —¿Luego?

—Solo di: Trixx ¡Transfórmame! —Gritó la pequeña zorro.

—Bien…—Dijo algo inseguro. —¡Trixx, transfórmame!

Cerró los ojos por inercia cuando la luz proveniente del miraculous lo cubrió por completo. Sintió que su cuerpo se hacía más ligero y lo embriagó un sentimiento de confianza.

Al terminar la transformación vio que su aspecto había cambiado, su traje de héroe era en tonos rojizos, su cabello había crecido un poco más y en las puntas perdía el color rojo y era reemplazado por blanco, simulando la cola de un zorro. Examinó su frisbee y confirmó que podía manipular el tamaño a voluntad, se tocó la cara y sintió un antifaz, suspiró, nadie podría saber que era él.

Salió de la tienda y corrió para confrontar al villano.

A lo lejos distinguió de nuevo a la melena rubia y frente a ella se encontraba Le Paón, quien estaba por vencer a la pequeña abeja.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy.

La verdad estaba planeando poner en este capítulo la pelea entre QB y LP, pero al final y sin planearlo salió esto... Sorrry(?) Pero para el siguiente tengo planeado poner lo que pasó con QB mientras Nathaniel buscaba a Chloé.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de un review sin cuenta: Este fanfic lo planee antes de que se decidiera o revelara el nombre del kwami de la abeja y realmente me gusta mucho el nombre de Bee, así que se lo dejaré como ya lo había planeado. Pero muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de avisarme que ya tiene nombre :)

Saludos a todos!


	5. Proclamación de guerra

**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 ** _Género_** : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo V**

 **Proclamación de guerra**

¨ _El orgullo engendra al tirano.¨_

 _Sócrates_

.

.

.

Lilianne disfrutó a lo grande el pánico causado por su presencia, no podía evitarlo, eso la hacía muy feliz. En el mundo solo había dos formas de obtener respeto y una de ellas era que te tuvieran miedo. Entre toda esa multitud que corría exasperada, distinguió a la chica pelirroja, era un puntito entre todos ellos. Se lanzó en picada para acorralarla, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando casi la alcanza.

Abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo adolorido…

¿Dónde estaba? Su aturdimiento duró solo unos cuantos segundos, pues su instinto le dijo que debía levantarse rápido. Hizo una inspección rápida del lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado al techo de aquel edificio?

Fue entonces cuando QueenBee apareció en su campo de visión.

—Con que era cierto… Bee te da el poder de volar.—Dijo al ver a la chica rubia ¨levitando¨ a centímetros del edificio.

Chloé se quedó callada, algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor así. Era obvio que la chica de enfrente también era una portadora y por ende tenía súper poderes.

—Se nota que eres una niña, no necesitas este tipo de responsabilidad…—Comenzó a decir Lili, tratando de lavarle el cerebro.— ¿Qué te parece si mejor me das tu miraculous y terminas con esto?

Tranquilamente, Lilianne, le ofreció la mano. Esperando que aquella chica le diera lo que tanto le había llamado la atención. Pero no contaba con que Chloé no iba a ceder.

—¡Ja! —Se burló.—¿En serio creías que con esa frasecita ibas a convencerme de algo?

Cholé descendió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con la gracia y el estilo de una reina. Estando ya frente a ella, le sonrió de la forma más sínica posible.

—Lo siento, querida, pero aquí no hay espacio para las dos…—Le dijo la rubia en tono pedante.

Lilianne, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos que no se inmutó.

—Entonces, veamos quién es la mejor.—Le propuso.

Dicho esto ambas chicas tomaron distancia, no se iban a quedar cerca para que la otra tomara ventaja.

Lilianne fue la primera en atacar, lanzó sus plumas de pavorreal directamente hacia Chloé, quien las desvió al activar su báculo.

Le Paón corrió hacía QueenBee y le propinó una serie de golpes.

 _¨Derecha, izquierda, abajo…¨_ Chloé comenzó a aprenderse los patrones de golpes que Le Paón le propinaba. Agradecía las clases de defensa personal que había estado tomando durante todo el año anterior a la elección de su padre, pero también a se lo agradecía a ¨él¨, por convencerla en tomar esas clases de karate cuando niños.

Se dio cuenta de que al transformarse había un cambio notorio en su actitud y la forma de ver las cosas, tal vez se debía a que la personalidad de Bee se había fusionado con la de ella. También había adquirido la habilidad de prever cualquier situación, su nivel de reacción era notoriamente mejor.

Podía darse cuenta de que Le Paón llevaba poco tiempo de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella tenía años de entrenamiento, la ventaja era clara, sonrió con suficiencia al bloquear con su brazo la patada destinada a su cabeza.

Lili se enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que una novata le diera ese tipo de pelea? Debía relajarse y pensar. Le estaba sacando ventaja, pues QueenBee no le propinaba ningún golpe, solo se defendía y ella estaba haciendo más movimientos, pronto se cansaría.

 _¨¡Piensa, Liliane!¨_ Se reprochó, debía hacer algo para ganarle a esa presumida.

Sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de ella. A una distancia prudente sacó su abanico y se cubrió la mitad del rostro.

—Debo admitir que eres buena, chica.—Con una mirada de autosuficiencia.—Pero yo… ¡Soy mejor!

Dicho esto, extendió su mano dejando ver el abanico totalmente abierto, volvió a subir la mano y con la otra comenzó a quitar plumas. Las lanzó como si de dardos se tratasen, tomando como blanco a la pequeña abeja. Chloé hizo lo que pudo para esquivar todas esas afiladas plumas, fue hasta que una le pasó rosando y le rasgó un poco el traje que se dio cuenta de que no eran las típicas plumas que le dan el poder de manipular, esas eran armas al 100%.

Chloé realizó un escudo con su báculo al hacerlo girar, pero eso no podría hacerlo siempre. Caminó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse un poco pero solo logró tropezar. Aún no podía volar bien, así que estaba acorralada. Lilianne aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse nuevamente contra ella, ahora con los golpes más acertados. Lanzó con una patada a la portadora de la abeja, quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

¿Acaso ese era su fin? No, Chloé puso cara de fastidio y conteniendo todo el dolor que sentía trató de ponerse de pie.

—Eres demasiado terca, solo entrégame tu miraculous y todo habrá acabado.

Chloé estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de su contrincante, trató de alejarse un poco, pero el golpe con el que la había arrojado casi al borde del techo le estaba cobrando factura, a este paso no aguantaría mucho.

—Bien, creo que tendré que dejarte al borde de la muerte para poder obtener tu miraculous…

Lilianne tomó una última pluma para darle el golpe de gracia, la lanzó apuntando directo al pecho, Chloé solo se cubrió como lo había estado haciendo, pero era seguro de que su brazo no le proporcionaba un buen escudo y su báculo estaba demasiado lejos.

Cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, se preparó mentalmente para el dolor que sentiría.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la pluma jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos de poco a poco y frente a ella se encontró una figura masculina con un traje de color rojo.

—Atacar a las personas que están indefensas es de cobardes.—Resonó la voz del joven.

Chloé se percató que el escudo del chico era de un tamaño exagerado, el joven estaba hincado en posición de defensa, como los caballeros medievales del libro de historia, sosteniendo firmemente el escudo. Se puso de pie y su arma se encogió, dejando impresionada a la abeja.

—¿Otro más? —Se preguntó Lilianne.

Nath se puso en posición de ataque y lanzó el escudo con la intención de golpearla, ella lo esquivó fácilmente y sonrió.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes? —Preguntó con burla.

Pero Nath había usado eso como distracción, justo cuando ella lo esquivó él se lanzó para taclearla, Lilianne recibió el golpe de lleno y salió disparada contra la pared.

Tosió por el dolor, ese chiquillo la había golpeado muy fuerte.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron a no pegarle a las mujeres?—Reprochó Le Paón.

—Si, pero esa regla se elimina cuando la chica en cuestión es una villana que solo se preocupa por hacerle daño a los demás.

Lilianne comprendió que con la llegada del chico ella estaba en desventaja, ya que él estaba tan fresco como una lechuga y ella ya había tenido su enfrentamiento con QueenBee, con frustración aceptó que esa pelea estaba perdida.

—Dejaremos nuestro enfrentamiento para después, Zorro.

Dicho esto, se levantó y corrió la mas rápido posible, dejando a Nath con su pose de pelea. Suspiró, debía seguirla, pero la otra chica estaba muy mal herida. Volteó con la rubia y caminó hacia ella.

—Estoy de tu lado…— Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Chloé lo vio con desconfianza.

—Mira, yo sé que no confías en nadie, pero… —Le extendió la mano.—Yo vine aquí para ayudarte.

Ella, sorprendida de la sinceridad del chico, tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

Se observaron unos segundos, estaban a punto de preguntarse quién eran cuando escucharon mucho ruido detrás de ellos: La gente los vitoreaba.

Los pocos ciudadanos que se habían quedado ahí y que habían logrado presenciar cómo QueenBee se había lanzado para salvar a la joven pelirroja estaban aplaudiendo frenéticos. La verdad era que se sentían aliviados por el hecho de que hubiera quien quisiera defenderlos.

Esa fue su primera victoria.

Ambos sonrieron y saludaron a la gente.

Y así como llegaron, desaparecieron.

Nadie sabe quiénes son, ni de dónde vienen…

Pero por una vez en esos días podían dormir tranquilos.

Lejos de ahí, Lilianne se encontraba en su departamento hecha una furia. Había lanzado todo lo que tenía la mano, roto cada marco y volteado sus muebles. ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla? Estaba frustrada, caminó en círculos un rato en su habitación tratando de pensar una forma para derrotarla y quitarle ese miraculous, quería humillarla.

Dussu la miró triste, últimamente se la pasaba llorando, se lamentaba en lo que esa joven se había convertido, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que ella recapacitara.

—Esa mocosa quiere guerra y guerra tendrá.— Dijo Lilianne en voz alta, con una mirada decisiva.

Dussu suspiró, no podía perder la fe… Después de todo ella la había elegido por su buen corazón.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Me disculpo por no subirles el capítulo antes que, aunque no me crean, ya tenía listo. He tenido muchos problemillas con la universidad, realmente espero terminar esta historia antes de diciembre, ya que en enero comienzo con mi nueva etapa: El internado.

Lo sé, suena tenebroso... Y lo es, serán 12 meses de ser esclava de los residentes, médicos y enfermeras :D

La verdad espero que les esté yendo mejor que a mi.

Saludos y nuevamente gracias por seguir mi loca y rara idea :3

-Recuerdo que esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad bajo mi mismo seudónimo-


	6. Encuentros predestinados

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Encuentros Predestinados**

¨ _En el instante menos esperado, pero en el momento indicado.¨_

 _Anónimo_

.

.

.

Nathaniel salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela, no vivía tan lejos como para necesitar transporte, pero tampoco tan cerca, mientras caminaba pensó en lo que había pasado con QueenBee…

 _Escucharon los aplausos, sintieron un regocijo al ver a la gente tan feliz de que alguien se enfrentara a la joven vestida de pavorreal. Suspiraron, habían hecho lo correcto, se miraron y sonrieron._

— _Aún no confío en ti…_ _—_ _Confesó Chloé._ _—_ _Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda._

 _Él le sonrió, eso le agradaba._

— _Espero ganarme tu confianza pronto._

— _Hasta que eso pase, no te diré quién soy._ _—_ _Declaró la abeja y sin más se fue._

La verdad aún no sabía que pensar de ella. Era obvio que la chica debía ser amable, dulce y tranquila… Eso quería creer, ya que eran de las cualidades que Trixx le había dicho que ella buscaba, aunque también estaba su ¨coraje¨ escondido, muy - _muy-_ en el fondo de su corazón…

Sacudió su cabeza, no se suponía que estaba pensando en él, sino en ella. Hizo una mueca, ella sería la chica modelo, la imagen de la paz y él solo su acompañante. Se quedó en blanco unos momentos hasta que vio pasar a alguien frente a él.

 _Una chica de cabello corto y de extrañas ropas…_

Decidió ignorarla, ya solo le faltaba cruzar la calle para llegar a su destino y no se distraería, suficiente tenía con el castigo del otro día por andar dibujando en clase.

—¿Escuchaste de los súper héroes de ayer? —Gritó alguien cuando entró al salón.

Esa pregunta le llamó la atención a Nath, volteó para ver quien era la chica emocionada con ellos. Descubrió a su compañera Alya con su celular, grabando una entrevista con cada persona que se le cruzaba enfrente. Nath se sonrojó, no creía que alguien pudiera estar tan fascinado con ellos como para hacer ese tipo de reportajes.

Se dirigió a su usual asiento, al fondo del salón, y sacó sus útiles para dibujar algo mientras que llegaba la maestra.

—Disculpa, Nathaniel…— Escuchó una voz muy bajita, levantó la vista y se encontró con Sabrina, quien ahora llevaba su cabello oculto debajo de una boina celeste, a juego con su ropa.

Ella nunca le había hablado, hasta ese momento en que se acercó hasta su lugar con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que no supo qué decirle.

—Yo… solo quería agradecerte. — Le dijo aún con tono bajo, se notaba que se sentía incómoda mencionando su persecución con Le Paón.

Él le sonrió, buscó entre sus muchos dibujos y encontró uno de ella. Le daba pena admitir que la había dibujado en algún momento, pero pensó que tal vez eso la animaría.

—No hay de que, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho. - Le contestó mientras le daba el dibujo. — Te ves mejor así.

Ella, extrañada, tomó la hoja que él le estaba dando, su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio al ver un dibujo perfecto de ella sonriendo. Como si de un flashback se tratase, recordó aquel día de verano en el que ella se había comprado ese vestido y que se había puesto a dar vueltas sobre su eje en el parque, disfrutando de la brisa y el sol. Observó con mas detalle el dibujo, hasta sus pecas estaban ahí.

 _¨¡Qué vergüenza!¨_ Pensó.

—Me gustó como te veías, parecías muy feliz ese día y no pude evitar dibujarte. — Confesó Nath.- Espero esto te levante el ánimo.

Ella solo se le quedó viendo, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su asiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del espacio, su corazón le latía un tanto fuerte y muy en el fondo comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no le había hablado antes al chico pelirrojo.

Chloé se encontraba en su habitación, no podía ir al colegio, al menos no hoy que su mejor amigo volvía después de casi 10 años en el extranjero. Se levantó y alistó todo para recibirlo, ordenó que se le acomodara en la recámara de enseguida, puesto que les darían alojamiento por medio día, en lo que terminaban de instalar la mansión Agreste.

Los medios de comunicación estaban vueltos locos, por fin, después de 10 años en EE. UU. Gabriel Agreste regresaba a su natal Paris. Se rumoreaban que era tanta su pena por perder a su esposa que no pudo seguir viviendo en su casa, lo que lo motivó a aceptar un trabajo en el otro continente para llevar su luto. Aunque había muchas suposiciones, era obvio que en algún momento sabrían cual había sido su motivo para dejar la ciudad.

La ausencia de Chloé no pasó desapercibida, haciendo que todos se preguntaran el por qué su compañera no había asistido. Las únicas dos que sabían eran Sabrina y Alix, quienes estaban enteradas de la amistad de Chloé con el joven Agreste.

Al salir de clases una limosina pasó por Sabrina para llevarla a donde se encontraba su amiga rubia, cosa que Nathaniel notó al instante la preocupación de la chica por su amiga pelirroja, quien usualmente se iba con su padre a casa. Se giró para caminar hacia su casa y descubrió que la panadería de la esquina, que tanto anunciaba su apertura, ya estaba funcionando y que había una chica dando muestras gratis e invitando a entrar a los transeúntes. Algo en ella le llamó la atención, tal vez eran sus ropas de estilo chino o sus dos coletas… O tal vez era que la pobre se veía totalmente apenada haciendo eso, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, si fuera él ya lo habría dejado, pero admiró en ella su…

 _¨¿Perseverancia?¨_ No encontraba la palabra indicada para describir a la joven.

Sintió una extraña necesidad de dibujarla, así que sacó sus cosas y se sentó en las jardineras de la escuela, plasmó a la chica tal cual la veía y se sintió satisfecho de que hasta los extraños diseños de su vestimenta fueran iguales.

Al pasar por donde ella estaba sintió como un _deja vú_ , fue ahí que recordó haberla visto en la mañana.

—¿Te gustaría probar uno?— La suave voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue cuando la miró a los ojos.

 _¨Azules…¨_

—Ammm… sí, claro.—Tomó un _macaron_ con rapidez, para que no notara su nerviosismo, nunca había sido bueno para hablar con las personas.

—Gracias.— Le dijo ella, tenía un extraño acento.- Tenemos poco de habernos mudado a París, mi papá es de aquí, pero mamá y yo somos de China, es muy raro todo…- Comenzó a contarle la chica, en un tono un tanto rápido.

Él la escuchó atentamente, mientras mascaba el postrecillo. La chica hablaba mucho, parecía nerviosa, tal vez porque era el primero con el que platicaba o porque él era de su edad y tenía la necesidad de hacer un amigo. Ella se dio cuenta de que, lo más probable, estaba haciendo sentir mal al joven y puso una cara desanimada.

—Lo siento si te estoy agobiando con todo lo que te conté.—Admitió ella apenada. —La verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa al estar aquí…

—No te preocupes.—Respondió rápido Nathaniel. —Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Ella le sonrió.

—Soy Nathaniel, estudio en esa escuela. —Se presentó formalmente, mientras le extendía la mano, ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Nathaniel.— Contestó. Estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de él y segundos después la charola con los pocos _macarons_ que le quedaban se ladeó y cayó.

Nathaniel, apenado por ser la causa de que se cayeran, rápidamente se inclinó a recogerlos.

—No te preocupes, siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas.—Le dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.—Soy la mala suerte andando.

—No, fue mi culpa, déjame compensar esto.—Le propuso él.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos y agarramos otra bandeja, yo los reparto mientras tu me haces compañía? —Le propuso ella, un tanto feliz. Él le sonrió.

—Me parece bien. — Le dijo tomando la bandeja y abriéndole la puerta de la panadería.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Marinette.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy :D

¿Qué les puedo contar? La verdad estoy muy feliz de poder publicar este capítulo.

Hace dos semanas me dieron una gran noticia, les contaré: Yo había ido a presentar un examen a un hospital de gran renombre, para lo del internado (que son como prácticas) y estaba nerviosísima por los resultados, bueno como dije anteriormente, hace dos semanas me dijeron que había aprobado y fui aceptada. Estoy muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta.

Trataré de seguir esta historia lo mejor posible porque realmente me encanta.

 _ **Haselly**_ : Hola, corazón! Hahaha gracias por los cumplidos, traté de ser lo mas fiel posible. Si, los nombres de los kwamis son distintos porque cuando empecé a escribirlos solo había rumores y tomé lo que mas me convenía. Con Le Paón tienes mucha razón, la verdad da mucho coraje que a una persona buena y correcta le pasen cosas malas, pero he aquí la diferencia: puedes tomarlo para mal e irte por el camino de la maldad o seguir con tu vida sin que esa experiencia te lleve a lo negativo. Todavía me falta explorar mas a Lilianne, así que tenme paciencia. Originalmente este iba a ser un OneShot, pero me di cuenta de que debía explicar muchas cosas para poder creer bien el universo en que se llevarían los eventos. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!

Mil gracias por seguirlo, se los agradezco mucho, hasta la otra!


	7. Ésta soy yo

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — Acción – Fantasía(¿?)

.

.

.

 **Ésta soy yo**

 _¨I am who I'm meant to be, this is me...¨_

 _The greatest showman_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chloé se fijó en el espejo por última vez, cuidó que su cabello estuviera perfecto, aplicó una capa de brillo labial rosa y acomodó su habitual blusa. Esta era la primera vez que veía a su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, debía estar impecable para él.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Sabrina no tardaría en llegar.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, era mas que obvio que así era. Suspiró mil veces antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras de la recepción. Nadie podía culparla, su mejor amigo se había vuelto un famoso super modelo para los 14 años, y ahora que tenía 16 se había vuelto muy apuesto. Su corazón latió tan desenfrenado como el aleteo de un colibrí cuando vio que los fotógrafos comenzaban la lluvia de fotos. Eso solo significaba que Adrien había llegado.

—¿Qué están esperando? —Gritó Chloé a sus guardias del hotel.— ¿Qué no ven que el señor y el joven Agreste están siendo acosados en la entrada?

Rápidamente le hicieron caso y abrieron paso para que pasaran. Adrien estaba rojo por toda la atención que recibía; mientras que su padre, Gabriel, miraba a todos y a todo de una forma tan despectiva, una mirada fría que hacía que ella se preguntara ¿dónde había quedado aquel señor que le regalaba golosinas? Pero él no sabía que ella también estaba rota, que ella podía tener esa mirada fría y que protegería a Adrien por encima de todo.

Gabriel recordaba a la Chloé pequeña, una tierna niña mimada por sus padres, pero ahora la veía como una jovencita de 16 años, con elegante porte y esa cara seria, era un cambio radical. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que ella tuviera que crecer tan rápido? Tenía la mirada de una joven adulta resentida con la vida.

Ajeno a todo se encontraba Adrien, quien se sentía por fin en casa. No podía evitar sentirse feliz y nostálgico al estar en ese hotel, casi podía verse jugando a las escondidas con Chloé detrás de las cortinas, o la mini fiesta hecha por sus padres para festejarles su recién obtenida cinta amarilla en karate. Inspiro profundamente, recordaba el olor y… Un olor distinto captó su atención, era como dulce y al mismo tiempo salvaje, era un aroma extravagante y sin embargo embriagador. Después de su pequeño momento de nostalgia posó su vista en su mejor amiga, había crecido, eso era obvio, pero tenía un aura de tristeza, podía verlo en sus ojos. Se debatía entre correr y abrazarla o simplemente ir y saludarla. ¿Cómo estaría mejor? ¿Podría seguir diciéndole _Cloy_? No pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar el tonto nombre con el que se dirigía a ella, pero él no tenía la culpa de no poder pronunciar bien su nombre cuando pequeños.

Adrien se acercó con pasos vacilantes hacia Chloé, quien le dedicó una sonrisita, justo como cuando eran niños y él le pedía perdón por haber estropeado una de sus muñecas. La nostalgia volvió a él y sintió un calor en el pecho, eso lo hizo caminar mas rápido y abrazarla con urgencia. Ella no supo como reaccionar al principio, no era del tipo de chicas que hacen tales demostraciones en público… o en cualquier momento de su vida, ni siquiera había abrazado a Sabrina, solo a su padre cuando lo veía decaído, pues aún después de tantos años no lo había superado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y correspondió el abrazo de Adrien.

—Bienvenido a casa, Adri…—Le dijo ella al oído, mas como un susurro para ella misma.

—Te extrañé mucho, _Cloy_ …— Le dijo sonriente, ella se sonrojó al escuchar su antiguo apodo.

—¿Cómo te dijo?—Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Se separaron y vieron a Sabrina con cara de confusión.

—Amm… — Chloé se separó y regresó a su antiguo porte.—Obviamente me dijo por MI nombre, Sabrina.

Adrien se sorprendió del cambio drástico y no supo qué hacer o decir, así que se separó de ellas y buscó a su padre, quien ya traía las llaves. Le entregó una copia, no sin antes de decirle que no quería que saliera del hotel sin su escolta, para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Chloé se sintió un poco extraña, ella no era la misma desde hacía mucho tiempo, había tenido que crecer demasiado pronto, había aprendido el dolor del abandono y había estado rota… Pero se había levantado, había recogido los pedazos de su pobre corazón y los había cosido sola, se había reparado sin ayuda y había salido adelante. Tal vez Adrien no comprendiera a la nueva Chloé, pero si seguía considerándola su mejor amiga debía aceptarla.

Por su parte, Adrien, pensaba en lo mucho que la había extrañado, se dio cuenta de que con él era como siempre la había conocido, pero con las otras personas ella era caprichosa, mandona y presumida, y eso que solo llevaba observándola unos cuantos minutos. Él mas que nadie sabia lo que había sufrido, se mandaban mensajes a diario, se contaban todo y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, él sentía que seguía conectado con Chloé, estuvieron juntos en sus peores momentos y en los mejores, eran mas que simples amigos, siempre lo había sabido y ahora que la veía se sentía mas unido a ella que nunca.

Porque Chloé había crecido a base de tristeza y sufrimiento, él sabia de lo rota que estaba, y había crecido para ser un diamante, una chica fuerte que no se dejaba, porque en su tiempo había llorado y se había dado cuenta de que eso no le serviría de nada en este mundo, ahora ella se erguía y con la frente en alto se paseaba entre la gente de la alta sociedad, se daba a respetar y nadie podía siquiera humillarla, como alguna vez pasó cuando su madre la abandonó.

Sabrina pudo notar como era que ambos no paraban de mirar en la dirección del otro, sabía que querían estar juntos, volteó a ver a su amiga y decidió que lo mejor era irse, Chloé la había salvado aquella vez, era hora de devolverle el favor, porque ella no era tonta, sabía que Chloé era una chica totalmente diferente cuando de Adrien se trataba.

—Emm… Chloé, yo… acabo de recordar que mi padre me dijo que pasara por unas cosas después de clases… así que…— Soltó de repente, su amiga la volteó a ver de forma extraña, pero asintió.

—Esta bien, ve y… cuídate.—Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

—Si.—Se dirigió a Adrien y con una sonrisa se despidió.

¨ _Solo espero que sin mi presencia puedan hablar mas_ …¨ Pensó la pelirroja al cruzar la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, la verdad me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto, no había tenido internet y el hospital me absorbe por completo, espero puedan perdonarme.

¿Cómo les está yendo a ustedes? Espero que mejor que a mi, he tenido días muy difíciles.

¿Han escuchado la canción 1-800-273-8255 de Logic? Bueno así me he sentido ultimamente, pero mis pacientes me han hecho sentir un poco menos vacía.

Saludos!


End file.
